Karafuru
by YuraLa
Summary: Berawal dari Brandenburg Concerto ll berakhir dengan Moonlight Sonata ll Sosok Pianis dan Violinist itu di pertemukan dalam sebuah Orkestra dan mengakhiri pertemuan mereka di bawah sinar bulan ll For S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri V ll SasuSaku FanFiction for AU ll Warning Inside!


Para penonton terpaku pada sebuah Orkestra kecil yang berada di panggung itu, suara dari beberapa alat musik klasik itu terasa selaras dan indah. Sebuah konser kecil dari sebuah Orkestra itu menarik banyak orang untuk melihat dan mendengarnya di Konoha Hall. Lima orang memegang Viola, seorang pemegang Cello, Violone, Flute, Harpsichord dan Biola. Dan jangan lupakan musik klasik yang mereka mainkan, _**Brandenburg Concerto No.5 D Major BWV 1050- Allegro**_.

Sebagian orang menutup mata mereka, membiarkan musik klasik karya _**Johann Sebastian Bach**_ itu mengalun di kedua telinganya. Sebagian lagi berdansa dengan pasangan mereka di tempat mereka berdiri.

Manik se hijau daun itu sekilas melihat ke arah para penonton yang menikmati permainan musik dari Orkestra itu, manik itu kembali fokus ke arah scorebook dan menggerakkan kesepuluh jarinya di atas tuts Harpsichord piano itu dengan teliti.

Tiba saat di mana musik klasik itu akan berakhir, hanya ada suara dari Harpsichord Piano yang mengalun dengan lembut namun cepat dan setelah satu menit, musik itu terdengar kembali ke bagian awal dan akhirnya selesai.

Tepuk tangan yang meriah, suara sorakan dan teriakan lantang meminta memutar kembali musik tersebut, namun semua anggota Orkestra itu memilih untuk turun panggung. Mereka lelah namun senyum terkembang dan terpatri di wajah mereka.

* * *

 **Karafuru**

 **A NARUTO FanFiction**

 **with standart disclaimer applied**

 **Alternative Universe (AU) ll Out of Character (OoC) ll Chara Death ll Sad Ending ll Alur Pasaran ll Typo(es) ll DLDR! ll Etc.**

 **Teens (T) ll Drama**

 **Dedicated for Event:Banjir TomatCeri V (2015) ll Sasuke Birthday and all of SasuSaku Shipper**

 **Prompt: #40**

 **SasuSaku FanFiction for Alternative Universe (AU)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Opening**

 **Orange-7!(Seven Opps)**

* * *

 **Keduanya bertemu dalam satu Orkestra sebagai Pianis dan Violinist ll Dengan Brandenburg Concerto mereka mengawalinya ll Dengan Moonlight Sonata mereka mengakhirinya ll "Dia terlihat penuh dengan warna" ll "Jariku ... tertinggal lagi," ll "Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya!" ll "Dia terlihat begitu menderita," ll "Aku sangat senang sampai tanganku terasa begitu dingin," ll "Bahkan setelah kau pergi, tubuhmu masih terlihat penuh dengan warna."**

* * *

 **Catatan:**

 **-Piano Sonata :** lebih di kenal dengan nama Moonlight Sonata

- _ **Harpsichord**_ : Jenis piano kuno, memiliki tuts yang terbagi bukan memanjang (Umumnya 2 baris tuts) dan cara memainkannya lebih fokus pada menekan tuts dengan susunan bagian dalam menyerupai senar harpa.

Untuk yang lainnya mungkin bisa dicari di laman pencarian. #LariDariTanggungJawab

* * *

 **Cklek**

"Tadaima," pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok wanita berhelaian merah muda, dapat di dengar helaan napas kecil yang terdengar darinya. Dengan segera dia melepas sepatunya dan berjalan ke arah tangga.

"Jadi... Bagaimana?" Suara itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, kepalanya ditolehkan ke arah ruang keluarga yang tampak gelap namun dia dapat melihat sosok pria yang tengah terduduk di sebuah kursi dan memandang ke arah luar jendela yang juga tampak gelap.

Wanita itu tersenyum dengan senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan dan mungkin hanya dia yang tahu artinya.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, Tou- _san_." Pria yang dipanggil ayah itu tak menjawab.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin ke atas dulu, ini sudah malam dan sebaiknya ayah cepat menutup jendelanya lalu pergi tidur. Ini sudah cukup malam."

 **[Sakura]**

Yappari, aku memang tak bisa. Memandang sekilas ke arah ayahku lalu mulai menaiki satu per satu anak tangga.

Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku punya seorang ayah, ibu dan seorang kakak. Menyenangkan bukan? Mataku memandang berbagai foto keluargaku, berhenti berjalan saat memandang sebuah foto. Foto yang dapat membuat ayahku berubah dari saat itu hingga Sekarang.

"Tadaima,Okaa- _san_."

* * *

 **[Normal]**

 **Cklek**

Sosok pria yang sedang memperhatikan lukisan yang belum jadi itu melirikkan kedua iris hitamnya ke arah sebuah pintu, dapat dilihat sosok pria berhelaian hitam kebiruan.

"Bagaimana konser kecilmu itu?" Tanyanya, Pria yang ditanya hanya berjalan ke arah sofa di dekat sebuah jendela.

Dia menghela napas saat tak mendapat jawaban yang artinya 'biasa-saja'.

"Dia terlihat penuh warna," Gumaman itu membuat kesimpulannya runtuh.

"Apa sama seperti Itachi?" Kembali bertanya sembari memperhatikan lukisannya dengan serius.

"Kurasa tidak tapi ada sesuatu yang sama pada mereka berdua,"

"Lalu, apa kesimpulanmu?"

"Entahlah," Menghela napas, jawaban yang sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan olehnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara pemusik seperti kalian untuk menyatakan tentang sebuah perasaan. " Dia mengambil sebuah kuas dan mengoleskannya pada cat warna dan melanjutkan lukisannya.

"..." Pria itu hanya terdiam dengan pertanyaan retoris sahabat pelukisnnya itu.

"Warna dan semua yang terdapat saat kalian sedang bermain musik, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Jadi siapa orangnya?" Kembali mengoleskan kuas lainnya dengan cat warna.

"Seorang tamu di Orkestra kami, Haruno Sakura."

"Hm? Seorang pianis terkenal dan cukup handal dalam bermain berbagai jenis piano. Dan bagaimana caranya seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertarik padanya?"

"Entahlah." Jawab pria itu asal, memandangi langit malam dengan bintang sepertinya lebih menarik perhatiannya jika dilihat oleh sahabatnya , namun yang dia pikirkan hanyalah sosok pianis ternama itu.

* * *

Suara dentingan piano itu terdengar indah dan seketika berhenti. Sakura memandang kesepuluh jari tanganya yang sedikit bergetar, kedua manik hijau miliknya memandang sendu ke arah kesepuluh jari itu.

"Jariku ... tertinggal lagi," Gumamnya.

 **Srak**

Tirai di samping panggung bergeser, Sakura dengan reflek memandang ke arah di mana tirai itu digeser, di sana ada sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang juga memandangnya dengan Iris sekelam malam.

"Apa kau berlatih?" Sakura sedikit terkejut saat sosok yang di kenal tak terlalu banyak bicara itu bertanya padanya. Sakura kembali terkejut saat kedua tangan yang disembunyikannya di balik bajunya terasa bergetar dan berkedut dengan sendirinya.

Sakura mengangguk atas pertanyaan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi, Sasuke- _san_." Sakura berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya "Temponya sedikit terlambat, ada apa dengannya?" Gumamnya.

* * *

"Jadi ... apa yang terjadi, _Sensei_?" Sakura memandangi dokter yang baru saja memeriksanya, dokter itu terlihat menautkan kedua alisnya lalu menghela napas.

"Saya tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada anda, tapi kurasa ini juga disebabkan oleh hal itu," Tatapan bingung Sakura berikan pada dokter itu.

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan psikis anda yang tertekan dalam beberapa akhir tahun ini, dari hasil _X-ray_ yang dilakukan dua hari yang lalu, ada sebuah tumor yang tumbuh di otak anda. Itu bukanlah tumor ganas tapi letaknya yang membuat kami khawatir pada kesehatan anda." Sakura hanya mematung saat mendengar penjelasan dokter.

" Letaknya berada tepat di otak bagian depan, anda tentu tahu otak bagian paling vital dalam tubuh. Gejala yang timbul mungkin seperti anda kesulitan menggerakkan beberapa bagian tubuh anda, merasa tiba-tiba lupa pada sesuatu yang anda sangat ingat dan yang paling fatal mungkin oksigen yang tak mengalir ke jantung membuat anda terkena serangan jantung. Kami sarankan anda segera melakukan operasi tetapi semua keputusan ada pada anda, Haruno- _san_."

Sakura tersenyum palsu, "Akan saya pikirkan, terima kasih sebelumnya, _Sensei_." Sakura segera pergi dari ruangan dokter dengan membawa amplop besar yang berisi hasil pengecekan yang dilakukannya.

Kursi penonton telah banyak terisi, bisik-bisik penonton yang terdengar ramai. Mereka semua menantikan permainan solo dari sosok pianis ternama yang di adakan di Konoha Hall.

Beberapa orang tersenyum, menyemangatinya. Sakura sudah berkali-kali menghadapi Konser solo tapi tidak setelah dia tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, dia hanya berharap tak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh saat permainannya berlangsung.

Meski hampir semua orang tak menyadarinya saat sosok wanita berhelaian merah muda itu melangkah ke tengah panggung, Sasuke merasa dia menyadari sesuatu dari sosok gadis itu.

Tatapan gelisah meski tak kentara di manik se hijau daun itu, Sasuke menyadarinya.

Permainannya di mulai, dia hanya akan memainkan sebuah musik klasik.

 _ **Chopin Ballade No.1 G Minor Op.23 – Moderato**_

Musik itu terdengar menyayat hati, seolah ada seseorang yang kesepian di awal musik. Sakura menekan tuts demi tuts dan tiba saatnya dia berada di klimaks musik itu tapi kesepuluh jarinya berhenti di atas tuts piano itu. dia terdiam, tatapannya kosong, dia merasa tak tahu sedang melakukan apa dan mengapa dia melakukannya.

Menunduk menatap tuts-tust piano dengan tatapan kosong, apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan sekarang?

Bisik-bisik terdengar keras saat sosok pianis itu hanya terdiam, mereka bertanya ada apa? Kenapa? Dan lainnya.

Tiba-tiba dapat didengar suara gesekan senar biola, semua penonton menatap sosok pria berhelaian hitam kebiruan itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok Violinist yang di kenal hampir oleh seluruh orang di Konoha.

Musik itu menyadarkan Sakura, dia tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Kesepuluh jemari tangannya kembali menekan tuts-tuts piano itu. dengan nada yang cepat di klimaks musik itu, mereka berdua terlihat seperti saling menantang satu sama lain untuk mendapatkan nada utamanya, sampai tiba di saat musik itu berakhir, semua orang bertepuk tangan atas pertunjukan itu. sesuatu yang tak pernah mereka dengar selama ini. Intinya ini luar biasa.

Mereka berdua turun dari panggung.

"Sasuke- _san_ , terima kasih." Sebuah senyum diberikannya pada pria itu, namun pria itu hanya membalas dengan gumaman tak jelas dan berlalu pergi.

* * *

Membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, mengerjapkan matanya sejenak dan yang dilihatnya adalah putih. Sakura mulai mengingat kembali apa yang sebelumnya terjadi, ah dia mengingatnya.

Hal itu pasti sangat memalukan, bukan baginya tapi bagi ayahnya. Dia sadar waktu itu ayahnya menonton permainan solonya, dia berhenti bermain di tengah jalan dan pertunjukan itu berubah menjadi bagi permainan duet. Ayahnya sangat marah dan memarahinya saat sudah turun panggung, dam saat itu ayahnya sesak napas dan Sakura juga merasakan pusing lalu ... gelap.

Saat dia ingin bangun dari posisi tidurnya, kedua manik hijau itu terkejut saat melihat dua iris milik Sasuke menatapnya tajam namun ada sebagian dari tatapan itu yang tak dimengerti olehnya.

"Tetaplah seperti itu," Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura yang kembali berbaring.

"Dimana Ayahku?" Sakura lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan ayahnya sekarang.

"Dia baik-baik saja, bolehkah aku," Suara Sasuke menghilang, Sakura menatap Sasuke. Dia mengerti tentang tatapan itu, dia sudah tahu semuanya itulah kesimpulan Sakura.

"Baiklah, tapi ini akan jadi cerita yang panjang."

* * *

 **[Sakura]**

Aku Haruno Sakura, aku punya seorang ayah, ibu dan kakak. Bukankah itu keluarga yang sempurna? tapi tak lagi sempurna saat ibuku mengalami kecelakaan saat dia hendak melihat penampilan sebuah Orkestra, dai meninggal. Ibuku begitu mencintai musik klasik, dia bahkan ingin aku dan kakakku untuk menjadi seorang pemusik tapi itu tak terjadi atau katakanlah belum terjadi.

Ayahku begitu mencintai ibuku, dia ingin mewujudkan impian ibuku. Ayah mulai memasukkan kami ke sekolah musik, dia selalu bertanya mengenai perkembangan permainan musik kami tak akan ada satu hal yang ingin dilewatkan olehnya, kakakku berkembang lebih pesat dibandingkan aku.

Ayahku menaruh harapan besar padanya, tapi semua tak sesuai dengan apa yang ayah telah rencanakan. Saat itu aku duduk di bangku pertama sekolah menengah pertama dan saat itulah semua itu terjadi.

Aku hanya bisa memandang ayah dan kakakku yang saling beradu mulut.

"Aku tak bisa lagi, Ayah!"

"Ini demi ibumu!"

"Tidak ini bukan demi ibu tapi demi obsesi ayah pada ibu!"

"Aku keluar dari rumah ini."

Aku mengikuti kakakku sampai di depan pintu, aku memegang tangannya erat. Mencegahnya untuk membuka pintu.

"Onii- _san_ , _dame_ ,"

"Sakura, maaf tapi aku sudah tak bisa lagi,"

Dia mengelus pelan kepalaku lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia menghilang di balik pintu

"Maaf aku tak bisa membawamu,"

Setelah kejadian itu ayah mulai lebih tegas dan keras padaku, memindahkan ku ke sekolah musik yang lebih berkualitas, menyuruh ku berlatih setiap hari, aku bahkan jarang lagi bermain bersama semua temanku , aku tak peduli ketika aku dipukul olehnya karena permainan ku menurun. Yang ku pedulikan hanya ini semua demi ayah dan ibu, hanya itu. Aku hanya ingin melihat ayah tersenyum kembali, senyum lebar yang kurindukan, lelucon konyol nya dan segalanya yang ada pada dirinya dulu.

Ayah membuat ku direkomendasikan untuk ikut setiap kompetisi musik terutama piano, aku selalu mendapat nomor satu dan itu hanya untuknya, tapi senyum itu belum pernah kulihat lagi, aku selalu berharap dan tak peduli jika itu hanyalah harapan yang sia-sia. Hingga sekarang dia sama sekali belum pernah tersenyum, sekali saja tak pernah. Tapi aku akan terus berharap untuk bisa melihat senyum senangnya.

"Bukankah ini cerita yang panjang, Sasuke-san?" Aku bertanya padanya, aku melihat tatapan sendu dari kedua matanya yang berwarna hitam.

* * *

 **[Normal]**

Sakura memandang kosong jendela yang menampilkan taman, ayahnya telah pergi dan dia belum bisa melihat senyum senang ayahnya lagi kecuali dalam semua foto yang terpajang di rumahnya. Namun dia sekarang tak lagi berada di rumahnya, dia di sebuah rumah sakit, mengasingkan diri dan menunggu detak jantungnya berhenti.

 **Cklek**

Pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka, dia akan mengira itu perawat yang biasa datang tapi saat merasakan sesuatu yang terasa familier baginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Sasuke- _san_?" Pria itu tak menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau menyerah?" Sakura dengan reflek menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menatap iris sekelam malam milik

"Tak ada lagi yang menjadi tujuanku. Semua telah hilang." Sasuke sangat mengenal tatapan itu, tatapan yang dilihatnya di kedua mata milik kakaknya.

"Kau punya, kau bisa membuatnya tapi kau tak mau,"

"Kau sudah tahu, kenapa masih bertanya," Sakura kembali memandang ke arah luar jendela dan mencoba mengabaikan sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau pasti akan memilikinya, pasti. " Dan setelahnya hanya terdengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup.

'Kenapa dia begitu peduli? Dan tatapannya, seolah dia pernah menghadapi orang yang sama berkali-kali.'

* * *

Sakura memandangi jendela dengan tatapan mata yang kosong, kesehatannya mulai sedikit menurun dan selama dua minggu ini pula suara biola di taman rumah sakit terus terdengar di telinganya. Dia mengenal permainan itu sejak pertama kali mendengarnya, permainan dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri sama sekali tak menyerah.

"Kasihan sekali," Sasuke menghentikan gesekan biola miliknya, menatap tajam ke arah seorang gadis berseragam sekolah menengah pertama yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Hn?"

"Aku melihat mu selama dua minggu ini dan kurasa kau mengejar sesuatu lalu hasilnya sia-sia. Kau terlihat seperti mengemis cinta sekarang," Sasuke mengabaikan tanggapan gadis yang dianggapnya kekanakan itu.

" _Sa, dare desuka?_ " Sasuke menatap gadis berhelaian kuning keemasan itu.

"Seseorang yang putus asa sekarang." Ujar Sasuke

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu," Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah biola dari tas biola miliknya, Sasuke baru sadar jika gadis kecil itu membawa biola.

"Sebelum bermain bolehkah aku tahu nama orang yang menyedihkan sepertimu?" Sasuke merotasikan matanya, gadis ini punya kosakata yang cukup 'bagus' pada orang yang berusia di atasnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," tubuh gadis itu sedikit menegang mendengar nama itu, kedua iris hijau kebiruan miliknya menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

" _Uso_ ," Ucap gadis itu

"Bagaimana kalau waltz?" tawar Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin?" Gadis kecil itu menatap Sasuke remeh.

"Hn." Dan suara kedua biola itu terdengar lebih indah dari yang tadi.

Sakura menegang mendengar musik itu, itu waltz. Dia mengambil selang infusnya dengan hati-hati, darah mengalir pelan setelah dia melepas infusnya lalu berjalan ke arah taman.

Kedua orang itu terlihat menikmati pada awalnya namun keduanya mencoba mengambil nada utamanya, saling memojokkan satu sama lain. Senyum senang terpatri di wajah gadis yang duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama itu, dan jangan lupakan senyum tipis milik Pria yang menjadi teman duetnya.

Musik itu baru saja berakhir, keduanya mengambil oksigen di sekitar mereka seolah keduanya tak menghirup udara saat mereka sedang memainkan musik itu, mereka berkeringat dan merasa senang.

'Apa ini sampai?' Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan dari beberapa orang yang menonton permainan keduanya, sampai akhirnya tatapan matanya tertuju pada kedua iris hijau daun milik orang yang dikenalnya. Dia berdiri di tempat terjauh yang dapat dilihatnya, setelah kontak mata itu terputus, Sakura berjalan meninggalkan taman itu.

"Apa itu sampai?" Sasuke memandang gadis yang telah membantunya itu dan mengacak pelan helaian kuning keemasan gadis itu.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

'Akhirnya sampai.'

* * *

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tengah terduduk di bangku sebuah taman di rumah sakit. Sakura menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, menoleh ke belakang dan kedua iris hijau daunnya bertemu dengan kedua manik sekelam malam milik Sasuke. Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Keras kepala," Gumaman kecil itu dapat didengar Sasuke dengan jelas.

"..." Hening.

"Siapa gadis waktu itu? dia Violinist yang hebat."

"Hn," hanya gumaman tak jelas yang di dengar Sakura.

"Aku iri padanya," Sakura memandang daun berwarna kuning kecoklatan yang berguguran.

"..." Sasuke hanya ingin mendengar keputusan Sakura, hanya itu. untuk saat ini.

Sedikit terkejut saat Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kirinya.

"Dia bisa bermain dengan sosok Violinist terkenal sepertimu tanpa harus repot." Helaan napas kecil keluar di antara kedua belah bibir Sakura.

"Kau begitu jahat pada perempuan ya? Kau memojokkan seorang gadis yang baru duduk di sekolah menengah pertama dua hari yang lalu dan kau memaksa ku untuk terus berharap selama dua minggu ini. Kau sangat jahat." Lelehan air mata itu turun de sertai dengan sebuah senyum senang yang terpatri di wajah Sakura.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya, aku akan ambil operasinya. Selamat, kau berhasil memaksaku." Mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sasuke dan menatap kedua iris sekelam malam milik Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi setelah Itachi pergi," Sasuke memberikan sebuah sapu tangan pada Sakura. Sakura mengusap bekas lelehan air matanya.

"Itachi _wa dare_?" bertanya sembari mengembalikan sapu tangan milik Sasuke dan Sasuke mengambilnya.

"Dia seorang kakak yang menyebalkan, seseorang yang putus asa di akhir hidupnya." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura ke arah guguran dedaunan.

"Sebelum mengambil operasinya, bolehkah aku bermain satu saja permainan bersamamu?" Kedua manik Sakura memandang penuh harap ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tak menjawabnya dan saat Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan senyum yang terlihat berwarna bagi Sasuke itu membuatnya terasa hangat di tengah terpaan angin musim gugur.

" _ **Moonlight Sonata- Beethoven**_ , aku ingin memainkannya."

"Hn, terserah." Sakura tersenyum, dia begitu senang sekarang. Uchiha Sasuke, si Violinist tengah malam yang bersinar di bawah warna pelangi di bulan. Dia akan mengingat itu untuk selamanya. Mengingat julukan dari seorang pria yang berhasil memaksanya.

* * *

Bulan terlihat sangat besar malam, begitu sempurna dan sangat bersinar. Sinar bulan itu terlihat sangat jelas menyinari sebuah panggung kecil yang berada di pinggir danau, terdapat sebuah piano di sana dan terlihat dua orang yang berada di tengah panggung. Seorang wanita yang terduduk di depan tuts-tuts piano dan seorang pria yang bersiap untuk menggesek biola miliknya.

Uap napas kecil keluar dari celah diantara kedua belah bibir Sakura, dia tahu siapa yang harus memulai musik ini. Sebuah senyum kecil terkembang di bibirnya, kesepuluh jari tangannya bersiap di atas tuts-tuts piano.

 _ **Piano Sonata**_ _**No. 14 in C-sharp minor Op.27**_ _ **\- Presto Agitato**_

Itulah yang akan keduanya mainkan, Sakura menekan setiap tuts dengan cepat hingga beberapa detik berikutnya suara biola menemani suara piano yang seolah kesepian di bawah sinar bulan yang terang itu, mereka terus bermain dengan tempo nada yang memang cepat.

Suara gabungan dari kedua alat musik itu seloah beralih bentuk menjadi sosok penari yang menemani mereka menarikan setiap jemari tangan mereka, suaranya mulai terasa mencengkam namun menawan. Keduanya bermain memainkan nada utamanya dan sebuah tali transparan menghubungkan kedua orang pemusik itu.

Sebuah warna yang awalnya terlihat samar saat awal musik itu sekarang terlihat jelas, abu-abu, jingga, merah, biru dan jangan lupakan warna putih terang dari sinar rembulan itu. mereka terus bermain, suara mulai memelan lalu kembali terdengar keras. Sampai saat di mana piano itu kembali sendirian dan memelankan nadanya, semakin pelan lalu menghilang dan kemudian muncul kembali bersama suara biola dan berakhir.

Sakura berdiri pelan namun dia terjatuh di lantai kayu panggung itu, Sasuke meletakkan biolanya dan berjalan pelan menuju Sakura. Memangku kepala Sakura dan memegang salah satu tangan Sakura.

"Menyenangkan," Ucap Sakura pelan, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Kedua iris Hijau muda itu memandang kedua iris Sasuke.

"Aku merasa sangat senang sampai tanganku terasa begitu dingin, sangat dingin." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau melihat warnanya Sasuke, warna yang juga dilihat oleh _Beethoven_ , _Chopin_ , _Bach_ dan semua pemusik lainnya. Aku merasa seperti begitu bebas." Sasuke hanya terdiam,

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sama seperti Itachi," Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu'kan?" sedikit terkejut saat tahu ternyata Sakura mengetahuinya.

"Maaf tak bisa memberimu hadiah,"

"Sebutkan namaku," bisik Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum dan sebuah aliran air mata mengalir dari sudut kedua matanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_." Dan setelahnya, tak ada lagi suara deru napas dari sosok wanita itu.

"Bahkan setelah kau pergi tubuhmu masih terlihat penh dengan warna." Sasuke memandang tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa itu lalu memeluknya pelan.

"Pianis musim semi di tengah padang rumput pelangi." Gumamnya.

* * *

 **Cerita itu terputar melalui piringan hitam yang sekarang telah berhenti berputar yang menandakan cerita telah berakhir.**

* * *

 **Ending**

 **Karinui-Noto Mamiko**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selesai**

* * *

pertama aku mau minta maaf kalo punya salah yang banyak, yang kedua aku mau minta maaf kalo fic ini jelek dan bingungin, yang ketiga juga mau minta maaf karena gak bisa update chap 5 boneka dan yang ke-empat mau berterima kasih karena udah mau baca fanfic aneh yang satu ini :D. untuk yang kelima kalinya mau ngcapin selamat ulang tahun buat Uchiha Sasuke :) dan yang terakhir saya cuma mau bilang

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
